Some existing calculators have the ability to perform mathematical operations on bonds, notes, and treasury bills, and then display this information. However, such calculators do not perform math operations to calculate stock, futures, options, mutual funds, indexes, exchange traded funds, currency, commodities, or interest rate trading and investment variables, in addition to more common investment calculations such as gain/loss (dollars & percent), gross/net profit (dollars & percent), return rate, yield, cash flow, income, costs/fees, dividends, dividend reinvested income, reinvestment percent, average quarterly dividends, taxes, before/after taxes, before/after costs and fees, share volume, term, margin, short & long-term capital gains/losses, cost per share, basis per share, adjusted basis, total basis, buy & sell price, cash amounts, breakeven price, total cost, order sizes by price, number of contracts by premium, leverage ratios, liquidity ratios, operations ratios, profitability ratios, and display these variables resulting from the math operation(s) on the display screen simultaneously along with descriptive acronyms. Also, such calculators are not “portable handheld” consumer calculators, but rather are very “heavy duty” expensive desktop calculators for professional traders, limited to bond, notes, and treasury bill calculations. The present invention generally relates to handheld computing devices, and more specifically to an apparatus and method to perform math operations to calculate trading and investment variables, and display these variables resulting from the math operation(s) on the display screen simultaneously along with descriptive acronyms. This handheld computing device or portable electronic calculator is “for traders and investors of all levels . . . trading securities of all types”
Methods have been developed for electronic calculators to perform calculations for bonds, notes, and treasury bills only. “The Monroe Trader” (1978; serial # K554351 made in the U.S.) calculates data only for bonds, notes, and treasury bills, and was designed only as a “heavy duty” desktop calculator for use by professionals. In researching prior art, there has not been a “portable handheld” consumer calculator or handheld computing device invented for trading and investment; only very large, heavy duty desktop calculators for professionals who trade bonds, notes, and treasury bills. This patent for Trading & Investment Calculator performs math operations to calculate stock, futures, options, mutual funds, indexes, exchange traded funds, currency, commodities, or interest rate trading and investment variables, in addition to more common investment calculations such as gain/loss (dollars & percent), gross/net profit (dollars & percent), return rate, yield, cash flow, income, costs/fees, dividends, dividend reinvested income, reinvestment percent, average quarterly dividends, taxes, before/after taxes, before/after costs and fees, share volume, term, margin, short & long-term capital gains/losses, cost per share, basis per share, adjusted basis, total basis, buy & sell price, cash amounts, breakeven price, total cost, order sizes by price, number of contracts by premium, leverage ratios, liquidity ratios, operations ratios, profitability ratios, and display these variables resulting from the math operation(s) on the display screen simultaneously along with descriptive acronyms. Other types of electronic calculators have been developed that allow direct input of fractional data (pre-defined and manual input of fractions). Please see “References” in this document. Patents that relate to “pre-defined fractional input” have now expired (see Goldsamt, et al. and Hughins); patents that relate to “manual fraction input” are very close to their expiration date (see Stover, et al.):
4,081,859Mar., 1978Goldsamt, et al.364/7094,545,022Oct., 1985Hughins364/7094,744,044May, 1988Stover, et al.364/737
This patent for Trading and Investment Calculator takes advantage of “pre-defined fractional input”, in order to calculate trade order size(s) by price and number of option(s)/or contract(s) by premium, allowing the user to quickly scroll through a range of records in either decimal or fractional formats. We have not found any prior art for portable handheld calculators or handheld computing devices that allows the user to quickly scroll through order size(s) by price, or scroll through number of option(s)/or contract(s) by premium in either a decimal or fractional format. In addition, we have not found any prior patents for portable handheld calculators or handheld computing devices that perform math operations to calculate stock, futures, options, mutual funds, indexes, exchange traded funds, currency, commodities, or interest rate trading and investment variables, in addition to more common investment calculations such as gain/loss (dollars & percent), gross/net profit (dollars & percent), return rate, yield, cash flow, income, costs/fees, dividends, dividend reinvested income, reinvestment percent, average quarterly dividends, taxes, before/after taxes, before/after costs and fees, share volume, term, margin, short & long-term capital gains/losses, cost per share, basis per share, adjusted basis, total basis, buy & sell price, cash amounts, breakeven price, total cost, order sizes by price, number of contracts by premium, leverage ratios, liquidity ratios, operations ratios, profitability ratios, and display these variables resulting from the math operation(s) on the display screen simultaneously along with descriptive acronyms.
Because the preferred embodiment of the present invention calculates and displays trading and investment data, it provides an advantage of being a useful trading and investment tool. In addition, because the present invention is “portable” or “handheld” (unlike previous heavy duty desktop calculators), traders and investors can easily take it with them wherever they go. In addition, this calculator was designed for traders and investors of all levels . . . and not designed solely for professionals. The preferred embodiment may be valuable as a self-teaching aid allowing a trader/or investor to enter many examples and “what if” scenarios and see the results immediately on the screen.